Life After Happily Ever After
by Angel or Gargoyle
Summary: After the curse was broken, Belle and Adam got married and faced their happily ever after. But what's the life after happily ever after? Rated M for some reason. OCs included (just supporting characters)


A/N: Hello, fellas! So, I just watched Beauty and the Beast (2017) for the second time on my birthday, and I can't get enough with Dan Steven's growl, LITERALLY, in the end. Don't worry, I didn't leave you hanging in my very first story, which is still stucked up because of wasting my time in reading stories. I came up with this idea and I wrote this one-shot using my phone and the FanFiction App, so forgive me for typos and wrong grammars. So let's begin! Hope you enjoy this ;)

 _Contains: Alternative ending, smut (Adam/Belle), fluff, and fluff, and fluff._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. Disney owns its character and original plot, except for my OCs._

...

The curse was finally broken, the servants are human again and the villagers finally remember, good for Mrs. Potts and Chip. Well maybe not for some, like Cogsworth.

"Shall we join them?" Adam asked, holding Belle's hands while they're descending the stairs from the West Wing.

"Of course." Belle said, a smile was flashed in her beautiful face.

"Oh ho ho! Your Grace! Mademoiselle! The curse was broken! We're human again!" Lumiere greeted at the time the two walked out the castle.

Adam smiled, the sight of his servants, more like his family, makes himself whole, the hole in his life was filled. Especially that Belle was going to be part of them, makes his heart jump in overflowing joy.

"My old friend!" Adam returned, hugging Lumiere in a short period of time. He was about to greet others when Chip came to interrupt.

"Belle! It's me, Chip!" Chip announced with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, look how cute you are!" Belle responded.

"Thank you. Oh, Your Grace." Chip said and bow down before Adam.

Adam just beamed a smile to Chip, who was inviting Belle to play with him after he gave respect to their prince.

"Chip, may I borrow the hands of my love for a while?" he asked, looking at the young lad who smiled at him, yet with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and let go of Belle's hand to be replaced by his.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Belle. I was once an irresponsible, selfish, greedy, evil prince. When I was cursed, I became a short-tempered animal, my selfishness and greediness grew as the years pass by. When I met you, I had no thoughts of you falling in love with me as a beast. When I set you free, my hopes are gone. But you came back to me. That's enough for me to say that you care for me. And when you said those three words, you save my life and my family." Adam said, then acknowleding his family. "I'm thankful to you, for coming into my life, for helping me to become a better man, for chaning my life, and for loving me even as a hideous beast." he added.

He saw Belle's eyes, shining as her tears are building up, as he said those words. Those eyes that capture his heart, one of the reasons why he love her so much.

Suddenly, Belle put her hands behind his neck and she pulled him into a kiss, a loving gentle kiss. He was disappointed after she broke the contact.

"I don't love the beast, nor the man in front of me. I love _you._ No matter what form, as long it was you, I love you. I'll be happy to be with you, forever." she said.

After that, he pulled her, with his hands on her waist, into a quick gentle kiss. Adam kneel before her and kiss her knuckles before saying,

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Belle's tears finally escape from her eyes and wander her rosy cheeks.

"Yes. I will marry you, Adam." she said.

He stand up, putting his hands on her waist again, and kiss her. The crowd give them a round of applause and their congratulations. Adam lift her up, without breaking the kiss, and spin her around. She break the kiss again, giggling as he did so. He smiled at her, loving her giggles, and kiss her again, but this time it was short kiss.

He faced his servants and the villagers and announced,

"Today, as an apology to all my sins to all of you, we will enjoy and have a party! All of the villagers are invited to join us!"

The villagers and servants jumped in joy and clapped their hands in delight at the news.

"I love you, Belle." Adam said.

"I love you too, Adam." she said before sealing their lips into another kiss.

...

 ** _Three Months Later_**

...

"Are you ready?" asked Plumette, after putting simple make up on Belle.

It was now her big day, her wedding day. She was nervous at this moment. Although it just a simple wedding at the chapel of Villeneuve, she was still nervous, of course to the villagers who can't believe that a 'funny girl' was about to marry a prince. She keep telling herself to enjoy this moment, and forget those whispers of those envious ladies.

"Yes. Quite nervous, though." she replied to Plumette.

"You're beautiful, poppet. No need to be nervous. Seize the moment, my dear." said Mrs. Potts.

"Thank you."

"Now, off we go. I'm sure the Prince will be speechless at your beauty, mademoiselle." Madame de Garderobe added.

Before she leave her room, she take a glance to the mirror. Stunned at her own beauty. She's just wearing a plain white gown, with some butterfly-like design on it, along with a crown made of white roses in her head, a long veil, a pair of pearl earrings, and a pearl necklace. Her hair was curled, bouncing whenever she move, and covering her back. She gave herself a twirl and delighted at those glitters glimmering in her gown.

"Let's go." she decided, smiling at herself before going out to her room.

...

He waited patiently at the carriage to come at Villeneuve's chapel, along with Monsieur Maurice, Père Robert, and Monsieur Jean, Mrs. Potts' husband and one of the witnesses of the wonderful event with Belle.

He was wearing the same outfit when he danced with Belle, the night when he finally fell in love at her. His hair was tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. The other ladies are fanning themselves at the sight of the Prince, but it doesn't matter to him. He already got Belle, the one and only Belle, in his life. And now she's going to be married to him.

He can't help but think about her, her elegance, her wittiness, and her kindess. He can't get enough with it. But his thought was taken away by the thumps of hooves on the cobblestones of Villeneuve, and a carriage. Finally.

He smiled widely as he saw Plumette, Mrs. Potts, and Madame de Garderobe came down for the carriage. He was waiting for her to come out. After a few moments, his wish was granted, he saw her coming down from the carriage with grace.

He was stunned. Speechless. Spellbound at her beauty. She was wearing a plain white gown, with some butterfly-like design on it, along with a crown made of white roses in her head, a long veil, a pair of pearl earrings, and a pearl necklace. Her hair was curled, bouncing whenever she move, and covering her back. It suits her well.

She was a vision. Like a deity in disguise.

She was then escorted by her father. A little girl was leading her way to the aisle with a basket of rose petals. The little girl, called as Fiona, he heard as her mother called her before the carriage arrived, throw the petals in the air, with a smile at her face. The little girl really enjoyed her one little duty: being a flower girl. A flower girl at the wedding of the prince and his Belle.

As Fiona finished her duty, she was settled next to the girls' seats, where Plumette, Mrs. Potts, and the others was seated.

He didn't notice that Maurice finally brought Belle at the altar, where her prince and the priest was waiting. Before Maurice go, Belle gave him a warm hug. He heard her sob at her father's embrace. Maurice comfort her and made sure that Belle stopped from crying before taking his seat with the Monsieur Jean and the others.

"You're... beautiful." he whispered as she take his hands.

"Thank you." she said with a quite shaky voice.

Then, Père Robert started the ceremony, but Adam can't focus on the words because of her. Her beautiful face, rosy cheeks, red lips, her eyes. Oh, her beautiful eyes. He can't take his eyes off of her. God, help him.

He didn't notice that time flies so fast because Père Robert asked them to recite their vows. Gladly, he gain focus on saying the vows while looking at her. He was on track again as he put the ring into her finger.

It was a silver ring with a small diamond on top. As simple as that.

She also put his ring into his finger. He smiled at her warm, soft touch of her skin as it made contact with hers.

"You may now kiss the bride." Père Robert announced. He smiled at the two and give a curt nod as a sign of congratulations.

He place his hands on her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs on it before kissing her passionately. She placed her hands on his cheeks and did the same. As they broke the contact, he lifted her, again, and take a twirl with her. She giggled, amused at what he did, again. He put her down and said,

"I love you."

She kissed him again before saying,.

"I love you too."

...

The wedding celebration was over, most of the guests go to sleep, including Chip, Madame de Garderobe with Maestro Cadenza in their rome, Plumette, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mr. and Mrs. Potts, accompanying Chip in his room.

Belle was standing at the balcony near the ballroom, staring at the shining stars and the moon who smiled at her. She was smiling back to it, then she felt Adam's touch at her shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"It is." she said.

"But you're the most beautiful of them all. In the whole universe. Even the sun was jealous at you." he said, making her laugh.

"And where did you get that news? That the sun was envious of me?"

"It doesn't matter." he said before sealing their lips together.

It was a soft and gentle kiss. But she broke it too soon.

"I love you, my husband. And I will always be." she said.

"I love you too, my wife. I don't want you to leave me, it'll bring me to my demise." he returned, then pulling again closer to his.

He rubbed his nose against her before kissing her, a hungry kiss.

She returned the favor, putting her hands behind his neck and buried him deeply, making the kiss more worth remembering.

He pulled back to catch his breathe, she did the same. He smirked at her once he got his heartbeat to normal. He lifted her up, bride style, and making her make an 'oof' sound.

She put one hand on his chest, and the other across his broad shoulders. She cuddled at his chest, inhaling his scent, which makes her mad and wet between her legs. She let out a soft moan, and she can feel that he smirked at her.

They reached the West Wing, but the door was closed. Adam tried to open it by kicking but it was useless. Belle helped him, she put her hand on the handle and jerked it, making the door open.

"Thank you." Adam said.

She loved it. His voice as she put her ear on his firm chest. She then felt the door closed. She look up at him, noticing a hair on his chin, yet it is not fully grown to call it a beard. She tried to touch it, but before she can laid her fingers on the tip of his chin, she dropped her on the bed, making an 'oof' sound again before giggling.

"You've grown a hair on your chin." she said.

"I thought you want me to grow a beard?"

"Of course I want it."

He smirked at her and kissed her again. Desperately and hungrily. His tongue was requesting for entrance, and she granted it. His tongue slide on the top of her mouth, making her shiver. He then broke the kiss and said,

"We still got these clothes on. I think we shall undress oursel-"

"Each other" she said, cutting off his statement.

He gulped before nodding. He put aside the other jewelries left on her, the earring and the necklace, and started to undress her.

He was surprised at what she did, she grip his manhood firmly through his breeches, making an involuntary moan escape his lips. Now, she was smirking. Oh, God. Help him.

"Don't tease me, Belle." he said.

"I'm not." she replied playfully, stroking his erection slowly. As she did so, she bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes, arching her back, and suppress a moan. And it hit him.

He lost his self-control, pinning her down on the mattress and kissing her wildly. He tried to rip his clothes but Belle slap his hands.

"Uh uh. I'm going to undress you, you're going to undress me in return."

After she said that, he totally lost it. He ripped his clothes, shredding her gown to pieces, revealing her average breasts and erect nipples. He roughly kissed her, cupping her breasts, letting his thumbs play with her nipples, making her moan.

He pulled himself back and kissed her throat, nibbling at it, leaving some marks.

"Adam, wait." she pleaded, breathlessly.

He stop for a while, locking his hungry gaze to her eyes. Her eyes are watery, again, making him gain his self-control.

"Oh, god. I-I'm sorry, Belle. Did I-I hurt you?" he asked.

"Quite." she admitted.

He turn away his gaze from her, apologizing again. "I'm sorry. I lost it."

"I'm fine, Adam. Just be gentle."

"Tell me when it hurts, then I'll stop." he said, as he slowly met her gaze.

She doesn't answer, but instead put her lips into his once again. Their kiss was gentle this time. Loving, soft, gentle kiss.

She then lowered his breeches, releasing his mandhood, it was long and big, she noted.

"I think it'll hurt you, Belle." he said.

"No, it wont. Just let me adjust to its size, it's my first." she said.

He nodded as he continued kissing her, this time was passionate, full of desire, until it turned into rough kisses.

He break the bond, catching his breathe, and sucked her nipple. His thumb was playing the other while he playfully licked the other one.

Lick. Suck. Lick.

"Adam." Belle gasped, enjoying the sensation made by Adam.

He continued playing, until he switched to another to give it a chance. He did the same again.

"Please." she pleaded, breathlessly, again.

Forgetting that she's rubbing herself, he move away her hands and replaced it on his own. He rubbed gently while giving pleasure to her erect nipples.

"Oh, God." she said as he insert his index finger insde her. Rubbing her like an expert, though he's just experimenting. He tried to fold his finger inside her, finding her spot, and smirked at what happened.

"Adam!" she cried as he fold his index finger inside her, and bringing her to climax. He stopped playing her nipples and slithered his chin down to her womanhood, making her shiver.

"More." she moaned as he rub his chin on her folds. She then held his hair tightly as he started licking her.

"Adam!" she cried again.

He continue to lick her folds. Moan after moan. That was his prize, her precious moans. He tried to roll his tongue, inserting it inside her, and continued licking.

"Please! More, Adam!" she said.

She was trembling, not in fear, but in Adam's deeds. He was so good. Her thighs are trembling once more, feeling her climax again.

As her climax hits her, Adam willingly taste her juice. It was so sweet. He continued licking her and bringing her again to another orgasm.

"Adam." she said, her voice shaky. She let out a shaky sigh before she continue. "Please, I want you inside me. I. Want. _You_."

He obeyed, kissing her while stroking himself, letting her juices slide on his erection.

"Adam. Now. Please." she pleaded again.

He pointed his manhood on her entrance, rubbing it against her. She moan his name, it was lovely. Her voice was so lovely.

"Beg again."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she put her hands on his waist, demanding to start his work. But he pulled away, he's still stronger because her legs are trembling, still recovering from her third climax.

"Beg. Again." he said firmly as he pull away his head from her folds.

"Please!" that was perfect, he noted. Her breathless begging, her moans, that was completely heaven.

"I love it when you beg." he said, smirking at her.

He surprised her by thrusting forward, making her cry his name. He continued thrusting, letting out a groan after every moment.

"Gently, please." she mouted.

He obeyed and he gently thrust forward inside her. He rest for a moment and for her to adjust at his size. Suddenly, she let out a whimper, but he still understand what she said.

"Now."

He pulled his length out of her and crush himself to her, groaning loudly. He continue doing this until he felt something building up. He continued thrusting hardly into her. Her moan grew loudly, as he join her moan with his growls, sometimes groans.

He thrust faster as he felt his orgasm is climbing. Each thrust, his growl was transforming into a roar.

Finally, she let out a cry of his name again as she reached her climax again. He followed after her, filling her up with his warm seed. He roared, loud enough to be heard all over the castle, his beast was still there, he noted to himself.

She panted, her chest are heaving, catching for air as if it was her last. He pulled out his length as soon as it relaxed itself. He panted beside her.

Suddenly, he kissed her gently, she kiss him back even that she's catching her breath. She broke the kiss, smiling at him, and said,

"That was... amazing" she said, feeling her cheeks going red.

He chuckled, even though the light of those candles aren't enough to light his room, he still saw her blush.

"I love you very much, my love." he said.

"I love you too, my prince." she returned.

He kissed her forehead and let her rest in his chest. Suddenly, he felt her head was going heavy, her breathing are stable, means that she's asleep already.

He glance at her peaceful, lovely, and adorable face. He kissed her in the top of her head before closing his eyes and letting the darkness consume him.

...

 ** _Five Years Later_**

...

His life was complete, he got two children, Adam Jr., four years old, and Rose, one month old., Belle made a small library on Villeneuve for the children, and Fiona, eight years old, the flower girl, was also a fan of Shakespeare, she's also the first child taught to read by Belle. Unfortunately, she also loves _Romeo and Juliet_.

His wife was at the village to visit the kids and deliver more books, sometimes, she brings her own child there to have friends, sometimes not, especially when she's delivering new books. He insisted today that let the servants do the work, but she's so stubborn, and she wins, always.

And now, Adam was left to watch over for the kids until their Mama comes back. Rose on his arms, while Adam Jr. on the garden.

Lumiere and Plumette were married, one year after their marriage, Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza finally got a child, same with Lumiere and Plumette. Cogsworth... Well, still wanted to be a clock again. Mr. and Mrs. Potts were happy with their Chip, who is now ten years old.

Suddenly, Adam Jr. went to his Papa, running towards him with something behind his hands.

"Papa! I've got something for Mama."

"What is it, my boy?" he asked, beaming a smile to his younger self.

Adam Jr. got his blue yes, and charming smile. While he got that adventurous and fearless attitude from his mother.

Rose got her eyes, lips, nose, and even the face from her Mama. Rose was the younger version of Belle, he's sure of it.

Suddenly, a cry of horse was heard, sign that Belle was home.

Lumiere eagerly open the door for her and Adam Jr. greeted her.

"Mama!"

Belle hugged him and kissed his son on his cheeks.

Suddenly, Adam Jr. held our his gift for her mother. A white rose.

"For you, Mama." he said.

"Oh, thank you. My sweet boy, always giving me a gift when I come home." she said as she pat his cheek.

"I've got a gift for you, too." Adam interrupted, still holding his daughter on his arms.

She stand up, pulling him closer as she lock the distance of their lips. She pulled back as she requested Rose to be on her arms.

"Thank you." she said.

He then kissed her again. This time, he was leading it. She pulled back again, laughing as she see her husband, pouting.

"Why too soon?" he asked, still pouting.

"Kids. I'll let you later." she said with a smirk.

Adam smirked at her, too. He close the gap again and now, she didn't pull back. But Adam Jr. made a coughing noise. They both look at their son and both smiled. Seeing Adam Jr.'s mouth curled and his hands on his waist, making them smile.

"I'm hungry. Let's go and eat." she said to her husband and her son.

...

She woke up from her bed as she felt that Adam is gone. She looked around the room and saw Adam at the balcony, where she confess her feelings to him as a hideous, dying beast. She decided to join him and asked,

"Why did you woke up so early?"

"To see the beautiful sunrise. Which is still jealous at you." he joked.

She laugh a little and forcing him to look at her. She kiss him, gentle and loving kiss. As he pulled away, he asked,

"Are you ready to face each day with me and your children?" with a wide smile on his face.

"And when did you see that I'm not ready to face new adventures waiting for us?" she smirked.

At that cue, he kissed her again, yet it was a short one.

"I love you, Belle. You and our children."

"I love you too, Adam. You and our children."

He smiled and kiss her again for a short time. They stared at the horizon, meeting the sun's rays of hope, and as the dawn has arrived, new adventures are coming. She akways knew it.

After all, life after happily ever after is just the beginning of the exciting part of their lives.

...

A/N: Okay! I already fixed my mistakes, although if you see one, let me know. :) I'm very sorry again for this odd format of my story, I'm just using the FanFiction App on my phone (not on my phone's browser). That's all! :)


End file.
